Client-side monitoring tools collect data from an application at the client side and send that data to a server for analysis. The breadth and depth of information collected by a client-side monitoring tool may be limited due to the amount of bandwidth consumed by the tool, the toll that the tool takes on the battery life of the client device and/or on other ways in which the tool negatively impacts the performance of the client device.